Dance Me to the End of Love
by BadLuckCat
Summary: Amy Rose finds herself dancing with a mysterious stranger at a ball. Just a short Shadamy songfic. R&R plz.


_A/N: Hello all! In case you didn't know, this is my first sonic, let alone Shadamy, fanfic. I would like to present to you this little songfic that I have thought through and written. I've been so anticipating to write this for a long while now and finally I got it done! Woo~! I'm not so sure how many of you have ever heard this song but its a personal favorite of mine. However I don't like the original version of the song, personally I like the Dresden Dolls cover and their's go whole lot better with this fic. btw The beginning piano piece that is mentioned is actually Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. If you want to listen to the Dresden Doll's cover of the song 'Dance Me to the End of Love' you can go to playlist . com but you got to type in dance me untill the end of time. I don't know why its called that but just go with it. _

___**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SEGA! THE SONG 'DANCE ME TO THE END OF LOVE' IS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN AND COMPOSED BY LEONARD COHEN!**_  


* * *

**Dance Me to the End of Love**

**By: BadLuckCat**

Emerald eyes looked through eye slits of a feathered mask. There was a large crowd of people where the women were dressed in fancy, ball gowns, the men wore fine black tuxes and they all conversed and laughed obnoxiously with their glasses of wine barely sloshing out. They all wore masks of different kind, so she had no idea who these people were.

The pink hedgehog who was known as Amy Rose did not know where she was. Everything felt hazy and surreal. The music she heard playing sounded to be a slow and dreary piano piece despite the drunken marry atmosphere the crowd was giving off.

As Amy's feet started to move forward without her command, the people seemed to have seen her drift away from her spot and they all moved out of her way, watching her travel pass them. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they walked her straight to their magnetized destination.

Once the crowd cleared away from her path, leading her to stop and stare at a familiar black and red hedgehog dressed sharply in a jet black tux with a blood red vest and a matching red tie. He sported a simple black masquerade mask. Intense red eyes like fire, glared at her unwavering green eyes before he bowed curtly and he extended his white gloved hand to the Rose.

She didn't know what to do but it seemed as though unconsciously her body knew as it chose for her by accepting his hand and letting him lead her out to the dance floor. The dreary piano piece was quickly switched to a slightly more up beat piano tempo.

Amy's left arm was atop the dark hedgehog's right, hand resting lightly on his shoulder, his right hand was fixated on her shoulder blade and Amy's right hand was held in his left. They were so very intimately close, too close for the Rose. Just as they situated themselves in the proper position, a woman's soft humming coursed through the room. They swayed slightly to catch the rhythm of the music before the black and red male hedgehog took lead of the dance and waltzed her around the room.

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in  
Lift me like an olive b__ranch and be my homeward dove  
_

He led the dance and swirled them together in such elegance Amy never seen before. The couples that were once on the dance floor soon exited off to watch the pink female and ebony male take control of the floor.

_Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of __love  
_

He dipped her low and then slowly brought her back up before slowly increasing their steps. The way they moved felt as though they were in midair. How was this?

_Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone  
Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon _

_Show me slowly__ what I only know the limits of  
_

For some reason Amy didn't have control over her body. She did not know this waltz. She had no clue as to what she was doing but her body seemed to know as it did every move perfectly and gracefully in ways she didn't know herself capable of. She never felt so classy like she did in that moment.

_Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love_

As the tempo got faster he spun them both two times before he twirl her around by her finger tips. He brought her back to his body and then he extended his arm out, swinging her to the side, hands still attached. Bringing the blush colored female back to him, her back pressed against his chest, his hand curved nicely on her waist and Amy placed her hand atop his. They danced like this for awhile, mirroring the other's steps. Through it all, the Rose never took her emerald eyes off of him.

The ebony hedgehog repeated his previous move and swung her out and brought her back, her front facing him once again.

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on  
Dance me very t__enderly and dance me very long _

He leant forward and dipped her slightly backwards and retrieving her to her original place, pressed against him. A quiet gasp escaped her lips but that was the only sound either one made through the rest of the dance.

_We're both of us beneath our__ love, we're both of us  
above  
Dance me to the end of love  
_

This black and red hedgehog might not be her blue hero Sonic but he most certainly knew how to dance. She couldn't help but feel fascinated by this familiar stranger. He was obviously attractive however, he seemed so emotionless. Yet she felt an urging to know more about him. He was such an enigma and mystery always was sort of a weakness for the lovesick girl.

Did her heart just skip a beat?

_Dance me to the end of love  
_

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born  
Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have  
outworn  
Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is  
torn  
_

Becoming more aware of how there was zero space between the two, Amy Rose couldn't stop the burning blush as she stared desperately and worriedly into Mr. Mysterious' fiery orbs. Her grip on his bicep was almost vice but he didn't seem to care or it didn't even hurt him.

Why was there a fluttery, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach? She couldn't possibly be feeling this for this guy she just met?

No, she mustn't! She couldn't!

She loved Sonic!

…Didn't she?

_Dance me to the end of l__ove_

Colors whirled about as they spun three times but there were no fancy tricks to it this time. It was just a simple three step move with a faster pace to it.

And yet the warm feeling still grew within her heart for this handsome man hiding behind a mask. But she didn't want to feel like a hypercritic because she too wore a mask forbidding him from seeing who she was and yet she some how believed he knew who she was.

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the pan__ic till I'm gathered safely in  
Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your  
glove  
_

She didn't want this to end. She felt so comfortable within the hold of this hedgehog. Sonic would never do this with her.

_Dance me to the end of love _

As they started to slow down along with the piano and singer everything seemed to be fading.

'But we haven't even finished our dance yet and I don't even know who he is!' Amy panicked and she tried to make her mouth form the words she wanted to ask but they wouldn't, nothing came out not even an utter. _  
_

_Dance me to the end of love  
_

Their dance stopped all together and as the red and black hedgehog stared intently down into her frantic face, he slowly started to lift the mask from his face. However, before Amy could even get to see the rest of his face everything became blurry and faded out.

_Dance me to the end of love_

Before she could fully comprehend what had just happened, she found herself staring groggily up at her ceiling. And that's when it hit Amy Rose the Hedgehog hard. She bolted right up and searched about her surroundings to disappointedly to find her self in her room and that she didn't have a flowing fancy ball gown upon her body, instead in its place was a pair of pink pajamas.

"It was all a dream!" She screeched in disbelief, falling back on her pillow dramatically.

After that night, Amy decided to push that strange dream with the mysterious yet familiar black and red striped hedgehog into the darkest corner of her mind and for the first couple of weeks she continued chasing after Sonic and proclaiming her never ending love for him. In the social perspective it would have been seen as though everything was normal for the pink femme hedgehog but psychology it could be seen as a way to make up, to apologize about the second thoughts she had over her dear hero, even though he doesn't know about her dream. She wanted to keep believing she still was in loved with him. She is his number one fan girl after all!

However as days passed more and more, the Rose began to feel less love struck by Sonic as time went on. Her demands and obsessing over him were ceasing until finally all she felt was neutral around him, not excited or giddy, heck she didn't even blush around him. Why was this?

'Could this mean that I'm starting to get over Sonic?' She pondered as she was finally able to let herself acknowledge the lack of affection towards the blue blur, and at this assumption, it almost scared her. Wasn't he her purpose, her desire, her dream of him finally returning his feelings for her?

"I guess not any more," She muttered, placing her chin in the palm of her gloved hand.

That day, as Amy was walking about Station Square she happened to notice a slight flash of black and crimson go by. It surprised her at first but she quickly brushed it off. As she seated herself on a chair outside of a café, Amy looked up to see a black and red striped hedgehog sitting atop a near by building, watching the people below.

"Shadow," Amy whispered and a flash back to the masked stranger appeared forth in her mind. Her heart skipped a beat and a blush darker than her pink quills formed upon her cheeks. 'Could my strange dream be about you?' A small smile graced it way on her lips. 'If it was you, then I guess it would be alright to let you hang around my dreams a bit longer.'

* * *

_A/N: Oh guess what? This song is actually about the Holocaust. :3 Just wanted to surprise you!_


End file.
